Limited
by twasdraco
Summary: Misaki is really careful with words since they can never be taken back.


Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica characters belong to Shinjiku Nakamura.

Limited

The sun shined through the windows. The warm sunlight caressed his skin and morning-gloried eyes into opening them on a very Monday morning. Misaki always tried to greet the week with a hearty good morning and a shower of good vibes literally and figuratively. He rose and sat for a while at the edge of his landlord turned lover's bed and rubbed away the sleepiness from his eyes. He made it a point to smile at himself and Usagi-san. He truly loved the older man, and they knew they could stay together for a long time when the young one professed his love in a gibberish manner. Misaki didn't want to say those nonsensical things once again. How he would have loved to disappear at the thought of it. But thinking of how that moment made the great unconquerable Usami-sama smile and "melt" in front of him made him want to repeat those words, that exact feeling, he just did not know how without stumbling and gasping for the right ones.

Misaki gazed at his lover who was hugging his other beloved, Suzuki-san. The words "good morning and I love you" escaped the brunette's lips, as he stood up. Usagi-san on the other hand gave a loud sigh, eyes remaining closed as if those words were enough to make him feel relaxed after a hard day's night… whatever that meant. Misaki continued to do his morning rituals in his own bathroom and room. After all, a teenager needs privacy no matter what! He sported his favourite everyday outfit. The one that could make him blend into the school crowd, but he knew that people were already talking about him and Usagi-san. The gossip and idle talks were somewhat getting to him, but he does not want to answer to the false and rather true accusations. He neither wants to ruin his personal life nor his lover's reputation. It was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He cared so much that the thought of them separating made him shudder with all the negative emotions combined.

The morning was as typical as it could be. Misaki prepared one of his delicious breakfast combos Usagi-san always looked forward to in the morning other than his man that is: the perfect omelet, buttered toast, Japanese salad on the side, and strawberry shake (Misaki just wanted to get rid of those things). The same went for Misaki's meal although he jettisoned the strawberries and went for orange juice to "keep those nasty viruses away" he thought. They both sat down side by side. Before eating, Usagi-san admired Misaki's labor, "It's such a shame I have to eat these…" he paused "…artworks. Such lovely combinations of color, smell, taste…"

Misaki loudly chuckled embarrassingly and said in a benign arrogant tone, "This is me you're talking about! Now shut up and eat" He picked up his fork.

He continued his ode to Misaki's well prepared breakfast as he stared at the meal, "I'd say you're really in love with me to make every morning perfect for us. My senses are overwhelmed for the food you…"

"Oh look! It's a shiny fork right there beside you!" Misaki points out and scooped huge amounts of lettuce "Okay! I'm eating now." He focused on his food pretending he did not care about the sweet words. He blushed.

"…prepared carries the taste of your love for me, but still you keep those feelings hidden and…"

Misaki chewed more slowly and swallowed the lettuce. It's true he really wanted to say a lot. He thought that if only he were as eloquent as the writer then his heart would not pound against his chest too much. The only way he could express love was through, well, doing it. Then again actions speak louder than words, so he thought it was enough since Usagi-san never really seriously complained. The writer understood his waterloos.

"…already I can see right through you." He put his arms around the younger man and hugged him carefully since he was still chewing his omelet. The words "but still you keep those feelings hidden" still resonated and made him ponder a bit. Usami looked at his beloved and responded; "I hope your love transcends the food you prepare" he let go, winked and started to eat. Misaki snapped out of it and laughed sweetly, "That was really something Whitman! You're of a different caliber! I can't stand it anymore!"

"I see you're learning a lot in your literature class." He smirked.

"Well, yes. We NEED to learn." Truth be told, one of the reasons why he fell in love with Usami-san were the words that flowed from his mouth. The two ate in silence and finished their meal in thirty minutes.

Usagi-san still insisted on "Driving Mr. Misaki" to school even if he was already in 2nd year college. It was a "gesture of dedication and profound love" explained the writer. The brunette's arguments would always end abruptly after his brain short circuits due to elegant words. He agreed as long as they didn't make any scandalous moves.

The morning subjects went by smoothly. As lunch time rolled in, he sat down with a few of his friends, Sumi-senpai was still one of them, and ate lunch cheerily. To pass the time, the four girls on Misaki's right were giggling and talking about their love lives and potential "boy toys." The five boys on the other side were playing "truth or nothing but the truth," a modified version of truth or dare since the last game almost led them into trouble for daring a guy friend into talking to his crush and more, which unfortunately turned into a harassment case. Misaki had no way out this time. He'd always choose dare since he more or less did not mind embarrassing himself once in a while by doing silly things. That was his alibi for always choosing dare. But this time it was a dead end, and there was no way of negotiating with friends since they would just literally squeeze the answer from whomever NO MATTER what it took. He never felt so vulnerable aside from doing it with his Usagi-san, but that was the good type. He laughed with the boys when a friend finished answering, "Man! You guys are just fucking mean! But hey we're all friends here so whatever was said stays HERE!" True, they were asking questions that would make one want to die on the spot. _"What more if it was my turn? By gods, what will they ask? I'm ruined!!! DOOMED! DAMNED!"_ Misaki thought to himself and laughed forcefully with the other friends.

The bottle spun and pointed to Sumi-senpai. They asked him without any qualms, "Since we are sure that you are not a virgin anymore, who and what was your first experience like? DO ELABORATE."

They emphasized and were dead serious about the elaborate bit. The upper classman cleared his throat and chuckled rather nervously, "What the hell?" He clasped his hands together and the first one to be "grilled" happily squeezed his hands. Sumi winced in pain. He looked at the five boys surrounding him as Misaki avoided his gaze. "Okay." He answered slowly while his friend loosened his grip, "There was a…"

Misaki looked up and met his friend's eyes and focused on the tightening grip.

"…girl whom I really adored. Her talent was greatly admired by…" He looked at his other friends, "many. She knew my parents and vice versa. She was taller and definitely older than me, but it did not stop me from pursuing my beloved." He maintained his look toward his friends, continuing to answer the question in a slow manner to somewhat spite the lower classman. Misaki wanted to stand up and just release hell right now, his fists tightening under the table. "I thought I had a chance since she had that impression that her boyfriend didn't love her enough. I invited her to my house for a night…"

His friends ecstatically interrupted, "Oh?! And then what?!"

"…night's worth of conversation. I almost had her in her vulnerable state, but her love for her boyfriend was enduring." His pupils caught Misaki's emerald ones and for a second gave an "i-hate-you-too" glare. "So yeah, sorry to disappoint but I'm still a virgin" He laughed. His hands were finally free and shook them for relief. They spun the bottle and lo and behold, it was Misaki's lucky turn. His dread of being asked about his love life came true, and what's worse his supposed friend Sumi quickly asked before anyone could open his mouth.

"Who is the love of your life and how's life with that… person?" He leaned forward and crossed his arms as Misaki glanced around trying to find a way out. He gulped at the sight of his friends. "Somebody shoot me now!" he jokingly retorted, but was really crying inside _"It's not funny anymore." _

"Clasp your hands!" They all smiled, excited to hear his answer.

~TBC folks~

I'm not really good at introducing original characters, and it kind of feels awkward to do so since we are used to canon.

Please do review! I promise I'll make the next ones better *evil smile*


End file.
